Nightmare
by parhhajfenmak
Summary: Their childhood friends promised to wait for them, but they didn't. Then, the girl's parents made an arranged marriage with the boy's rivals. What will the boys do and when will this nightmare end! NxM RxH KxA YxN KxS YxA TxM KxN
1. Character Profile

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, though I really wish I did.**

**Summary:** Their childhood friends promised to wait for them, but they didn't. Then, the girl's parents made an arranged marriage with the boy's rivals. What will the boys do and when will this nightmare end?

**Mikan Sakura:**

Age: 16 (turning 17)

Alice: Nullification and SCE (steal, copy, erase)

In the band 'Sakura Petals'

**Natsume Hyuuga:**

Age: 17

Alice: Fire

In the band 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Hotaru Imai:**

Age: 16 (turning 17)

Alice: Invention

In the band 'Sakura Petals'

**Ruka Nogi:**

Age: 17

Alice: Animal Pheromone

In the band 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Kokoro Yome:**

Age: 16 (turning 17)

Alice: Mind Reading

In the band 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Anna Ogasawara Umenomiya:**

Age: 16 (turning 17)

Alice: Cooking

In the band 'Sakura Petals'

**Yuu Tobita:**

Age: 17

Alice: Illusion

In the band 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara:**

Age: 16 (turning 17)

Alice: Chemistry

In the band 'Sakura Petals'

**Kitsuneme Yome:**

Age: 16 (turning 17)

Alice: Flying

In the band 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Sumire Shouda:**

Age: 17

Alice: Cat/Dog

In the band 'Sakura Petals'

**Youichi Hijiri:**

Age: 15

Alice: Spirit Manipulation

In the band 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Aoi Wanashito:**

Age: 14 (turning 15)

Alice: Fire

In the band 'Sakura Petals'

**Tsubasa Andou:**

Age: 18

Alice: Shadow Manipulation

In the band 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Misaki Harada:**

Age: 17 (turning 18)

Alice: Doppelganger

In the band 'Sakura Petals'

**Kaname Sono:**

Age: 18

Alice: Stuffed Animal

Manager of the band, 'Flaming Crimson Nightmares'

**Nobara Ibaragi:**

Age: 17 (turning 18)

Alice: Ice

Manager of the band, 'Sakura Petals'


	2. Promise

**GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THE UPDATE TO BE THIS LATE! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>(regular, <em>flashbackhistory, _"talking", 'thoughts')

**Chapter 2: Promise**

**Normal POV**

_"Nat-kun, I have to tell you something," said a 6 year old brunette. _(u can all guess who that is, right? : D ) _"Hoto-chan, Anna-chan, Nono-chan, Permy-chan, Miaski-senpai, Aoi-chan, and I are moving to America."_

_Natsume's heart stopped. "When are you leaving?" asked the raven-haired lad nervously._

_"Tomorrow Nat-kun." answered the brunette, who was almost to tears._

_"Mi-chan, you can't leave, you can't!" exclaimed Natsume._

_"Nat-kun, I have to, even though I don't want to." tears were pouring down Mikan's face._

_"But Mi-chan, I love you!" yelled Natsume._

_Mikan's jaw dropped. "Really? You really love me Nat-kun?"_

_"I do, and I can't let you leave." tears were dropping down Natsume's now, too._

_"Oh Nat-kun, I love you too." yelled Mikan._

_Just then, Yuka _(Mikan's mom) _came running up to the kids. _(by the way, they are at the sakura tree in their village) "_Mikan, you have to come home and finish packing," said Yuka._

_"Mi-chan, no, don't go yet." wailed Natsume. _(hard to believe, right! : P )

_"I have to go Nat-kun. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave, okay?" Mikan forced a smile._

_"Promise?" Natsume asked._

_"Pinky-swear." Mikan answered while locking her pinky with Natsume's._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day...<strong>

**Mikan's POV**

_"Oka-san, I have to say goodbye to Nat-kun, I promised!" I exclaimed._

_"Mikan, we have to leave now. The moving van can't wait any longer." Oka-san replied._

_"But..." Tears starting to fill my eyes._

_"Mikan everyone's already in the car. We have to go." Oka-san was raising her voice._

_I was about to protest again, but Oka-san threw me over her shoulders and started walking to the car. I was kicking and screaming the whole time, but she wouldn't let me down._

_I could see the other girls in the car already. They were also crying. Their moms were ignoring their protests by listining to their ipods._

_Oka-san opened the car door and buckled me into my carseat. I tried to get out but I didn't know how._

_I saw the boys (Nat-kun, Ruka-pyon, Koko-kun, Yuu-san, Kitsu-kun Tsubasa-senpai, and You-chan) walk up to our porch and ring the doorbell. They waited for a few minutes. They looked all around them and saw the moving truck. Thats when we started moving._

_The boys jumped off the porch and ran after the truck. One by one they started to trip because of a tree branch that they didn't see cause they were watching the truck._

_Us girls were screaming and crying our heads off._

_Soon the boys were out of sight._

_'I'm sorry Nat-kun. Forgive me. I'll be back for you. Please wait for me.' I thought before I drifted off to sleep from exaution._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the really late update!<p>

I'd like to thank...

**LunarChan**

**Sakura Keiko**

**xX KIMIYU Xx**

and **sweetestchocolate411** for reviewing my story! : )

**LunarChan:** No it will not be _**all**_ about music, but a lot of it.

**Sakura Keiko:** I haven't exactly decided who will be engaged to who yet.

**xX KIMIYU Xx:** I still haven't decided yet!

**sweetestchocolate411: I** just did! Teehee! I'll try to update sooner next time! :D


	3. Coming Home

**GOMEN! I'M SORRY I'M UPDATING LATE AGAIN! CHECK MY PROFILE TO SEE WHEN I'M UPDATING MY CHAPTERS!**

**In this story, Mikan is the lead singer, Hotaru plays the keyboard, Sumire plays guitar, Nonoko plays bass, Aoi and Misaki are background singers/dancers, and Anna plays drums. They all sing through the songs but sometimes they sing by themselves for individual songs.**

**Singing**

Mikan

_Hotaru_

*Mikan and Hotaru*

**_Anna and Nonoko_**

**|Aoi and Misaki|**

Sumire

{everyone other than Mikan and Hotaru}

[everyone other than Mikan]

**All**

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>(regular, <em>flashbackhistory, _"talking", 'thoughts')

**Chapter 3: Coming Home**

**Mikan's POV**

As the anouncer walked on stage, the crowd went wild.

"Are you guys ready to here the best band in the w-" CRASH! SQUEEK! BOOM!

"Heh heh, sorry about that guys, I dropped the microphone," said the anouncer while scratching the back of his head. The gang (Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Aoi, and Misaki) sweat-dropped.

"Anyways," the anounser continued, "please wlcome the best band in the world, SAKURA PETALS!"

It's time, I thought. "Let's go girls," I said.

As we walked on, you'd think that the President of the United States just died. Everyone was screaming like that just happend.

I walked to the center of the stage, Hotaru walked to the right side of the stage, Anna and Nonoko walked to the left side of the stage, Aoi and Misaki walked to the raised part of the stage on the right and left, and Sumire walked to the centered raised platform at the back of the stage.

**Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) By My Chemical Romance**

the future is bullet proof

_the after math is secondary_

**_it's time to do it now_**

**|and do it loud|**

kill joys,

**MAKE SOME NOISE!**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

Drugs

**_Gimme Drugs_**

**Gimme Drugs**

I don't need it but I'll sell what you got

take the cash

**and I'll keep it**

8 legs to the wall,

hit the gas

**kill 'em all**

**|And we crawl|**

_**and we crawl**_

and we crawl,

you be my detonator

_Love,_

**_gimme love,_**

**|gimme love,|**

_I don't need it_

_But I'll take what I want from your heart_

**and I'll keep it**

_In a bag,_

in a box,

**put an X on the floor**

**|Gimme more,|**

_**g****_imme mo_re,**_

_gimme more,_

*shut up and sing it with me*

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

From mall security

**|Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na|**

(_To every enemy_)

**_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_**

(We're on your property)

*Standing in V formation*

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(_Let's blow an artery)_

**|Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na|**

(Get plastic surgery)

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

(_Keep your apology_)

**|Give us more detonation|**

**_More,_**

gimme more,

**|gimme more|**

{Oh let me tell you about the sad man}

{Shut up and let me see your jazz hands}

{Remember when you were a madman?}

{Thought you was Batman}

{and hit the party with a gas can}

**Kiss me you animal**

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(You run the company)

**|Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na|**

_(Fuck like a Kennedy)_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

(I think we'd rather be)

*Burning your information*

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

_(Let's blow an artery)_

**|Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na|**

(Get plastic surgery)

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_(Keep your apology)_

*Give us more detonation*

{right here}

_right now_

All the way in Battery City

The little children raise their open, filthy palms

[Like tiny daggers up to heaven]

**|And all the Juvee halls|**

_**and the Ritalin rats**_

Ask angels made from neon

And fucking garbage scream out

_"What will save us?"_

**And the sky opened up**

{Everybody wants to change the world}

[Everybody wants to change the world]

**But no one, no one**

**Wants to die**

_**Wanna try,**_

**|wanna try,|**

wanna try,

_Wanna try,_

wanna try,

now,

**I'll be your detonator**

(gutair solo from anna)

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

(Make no apology)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

**(|It's death or victory|)**

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_**(On my authority)**_

{Crash and burn, young and loaded}

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Drop like a bullet shell)

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

**(|Just like a sleeper cell|)**

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

_**I'd rather go to hell**_

Than be in a purgatory

**|Cut my hair,|**

_gag and bore me_

Pull this pin,

**let this world explode.**

"Hey guys, thank you so much! That was Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)! Hope you liked it! We have one more song for you guys that my best friend, Hotaru Imai will sing," I anounced.

Hotaru walked up to her mic. (she stepped back when I was talking)

"Hotaru Imai here, and I'm gonna sing a little song I wrote called Slice."

**Slice By Five For Fighting**

_There was a time a long, long time ago _  
><em>Chevys and levees played on the radio <em>  
><em>No cell phones, just 20,000 lights <em>  
><em>Swaying on a saturday night alright <em>

_Can you imagine that slice of time _  
><em>Rock and roll was young <em>  
><em>People stood in line <em>  
><em>To hear music that played into their lives <em>  
><em>That you could carry till the day you die <em>

**Hey man sing me a song **  
><strong>When we were everyone <strong>  
><strong>We were more than just a slice of American Pie <strong>

_Have you read my blog today _  
><strong>300 million little USA's <strong>  
><em>Your doorstep is just a click away <em>  
><strong>We'll get together one of these days <strong>

_How can you be as nice as me _  
><em>You're not from the same slice as me <em>  
><em>Where do we go from here my friend <em>  
><strong>Is this the way our story ends <strong>

**Hey man sing me a song **  
><em>When we were everyone <em>  
><strong>We were more than just a slice of American Pie <strong>

**I can't stop singing along.. **  
><em>Can you join in... come on <em>  
><strong>Are we more than just a slice of American Pie <strong>

_We're top down lovers _  
><em>It's saturday night <em>  
><strong>The band's running <strong>  
><em>And it feels so right <em>  
><em>The moon's dancing and the stars are free <em>  
><em>I caught your heart on a summer breeze <em>  
><em>Whatever was or what's meant to be <em>  
><strong>Our melodies are memories <strong>

_There was a time a long, long time ago _  
><em>Chevys and levees played on the radio <em>  
><em>No cell phones, just 20,000 lights <em>  
><em>Swaying on a saturday night alright <em>

**Hey man sing me a song **  
><strong>When we were everyone <strong>  
><strong>We were more than just a slice of American Pie <strong>

**I can't stop singing along **  
><em>Can you join in, come on <em>  
><strong>Are we more than just a slice of American Pie <strong>  
><em>We're more than a slice <em>  
><strong>We're more than just a slice of American Pie <strong>

"Thank you so much! That was our last concert here in America! Tomorrow, we will be going back home to Japan! Have a good night!" we all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for any grammer issues, I just wanted to update. I'll try to update next weekend.<strong>

**also, i have to thank**

**Damaged Angel Wings**

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX**

**LunarChan**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Meu-Chan**

**and animefreak7lover for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Damaged Angel Wings: **He's very OOC when he's young. He won't be anymore because of certain reasons that you'll just have to find out in the next chapter!

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX: **Sorry, it will get more depressing.

**LunarChan: **I UPDATED!

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: **Thank you! XD

**Meu-Chan: **This chapter was longer. I'll try to make the next one even longer! :P

**animefreak7lover: **DON'T KILL YOURSELF, I UPDATED!


End file.
